aventura la boda
by alex namikaze harloun uwu
Summary: esta historia esta basada en una canción aqui veremos como se desarrolla la historia entre esta pareja nanofate
1. Chapter 1

bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir fic pero cualquier comentario,duda,sugerencias aganmelo saber otra cosa no soporto al huron pero es el unico disponible para este papel

**DISCLAMER: NI MSLN ASÍ COMO TAMPOCO LA CANCIÓN QUE HE UTILIZADO ME PERTENECE SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES **

_**PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA DE QUE TRATA LA HISTORIA PUEDEN VER EL VÍDEO DE AVENTURA LA BODA**_

**_Nanoha pov _**

**_-En este mismo instante me encuentro en el altar al lado de una persona que no amo esa persona _****_es yuuno scrya mi prometido una persona amable que fue mi amigo desde que tengo uso de razón sin embargo no lo amo pero lo acepte como mi futuro esposo ya que no quería lastimar .la persona que yo amo real mente es mi mejor amiga _FATE **** pero rompimos por varios problemas **

_**FATE POV **_

_**-Ahora mismo me dirijo ala iglesia de Mild-Childa para oponerme ala boda de nanoha con el maldito hurón **__**tengo mucha impotencia como es posible que nanoha se case con el si decía amarme**_

_**HAYATE POV **_

_**-espero que llegues pronto fate-susurro en vos baja **_

**_EN LA IGLESIA _**

(El padre)

Queridos Hermanos  
Continuemos con esta boda  
si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio  
que hable ahora, o calle para siempre

(Fate)  
yo me opongo

Quien te ama como yo cosita linda  
ay Dios  
si te casas te llevaras mi vida  
es como un fin de una novela  
nuestra historia la mas bella  
dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla

un momento padre no permita  
esto es absurdo es un error  
ponga pausa a esta boda  
ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo  
y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar y el público  
voy a contar la historia de un gran amor

hace un año que rompimos  
como locos nos quisimos  
los dos compartimos un corazón  
mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme

(y ven aca... y qué de este loco?)

(fate)  
shhh, no opine por favor  
hoy no renuncio a su abandono  
y vengo dispuesto a todo  
mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor  
un soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra  
no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella

Quién te ama como yo cosita linda  
ay Dios  
si te casas te llevarás mi vida  
es como un fin de una novela  
nuestra historia la mas bella  
dime que esta ceremonia, es una pesadilla

mi amor por Dios recapacita  
recordemos nuestras vidas  
cuando niños, aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito  
hicimo un pacto de palabra  
(un pacto de palabra)  
y yo te amo y tu me amas  
(yo te amo y tu me amas)  
y aunque venga el fin del mundo  
ni la muerte nos separa

y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana  
tu perrito me ladraba, y tu padre levantaba  
no contaban con la astucia nunca nunca me agarraban  
tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama  
como olvidar ese colegio  
donde estudie tu cuerpo  
en el baño, piso cuatro  
todos los días dos y cuarto  
no es lo mismo hacer el sexo, que te hagan el amor  
tu almohada fue testigos de las noches de pasión  
tu perdías el control  
y hasta te exito con mi voz  
tus días amargos remedié con una llamada  
mi amor no te abandoné  
mi viaje fue muy necesario  
y la carta que te envié no la recibiste, mira el daño

(fate )  
mi amor pero tu eres loca  
let me find out  
aventura  
no no no no

quién te ama como yo cosita linda

y ahora me dirijo al insufisiente de poca cosa  
y asi te atreves a comparate conmigo  
quién te da los títulos de una mujer ajena  
al César lo de César, dime quién maldita sea  
yo conozco sus defectos  
sus más íntimos secretos  
te daré de hombre a hombre un chanse para hablar  
qué pasa no dices nada  
nunca la harás feliz  
tu futura esposa llora, lágrimas por mí

(hablando)

por qué lloras?  
porqué sabes que digo la verdad  
ahh?  
la única verdad que tu conoces  
la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan  
se sientan a presenciar este teatro  
dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso  
si tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula  
levanta la cabeza, mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo  
yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar  
yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos  
de nuestra novela de nuestra historia  
a tu protagonista le pagas con este final  
a mí?  
no  
mi amor

_**POV NANOHA **_

_**veo como fate-chan se marcha de la iglesia asi que decido alcanzarla no puedo perder al amor de mi vida ahora mismo no me importa nada que sea ella**_

_**veo como va corriendo por la calle cuando de repente aparece un carro y la otropella la persona que arrollo a fete fue yuuno que por la furia de que hayan interrumpido la boda la quería matar no lo puedo creer rápidamente corro asía ella junto hayate-chan,lindy-san,sasuka-chan,arisa-chan el hermano mayor de fate y los guardianes de hayate chono y signium agarraron a yuuno golpeándolo mientras tanto shamal revisa a fate noto que llaman al equipo medico de la TSAB para trasladarla lo unico que quiero es que no muera por que si lo hace yo seré la culpable**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**bueno lo dejare así comentarios criticas sugerencias son bien resividas bueno me despido hasta el proximo capitulo otra cosa no me maten por aserle eso a fate-san juro que es mi personaje favorito TnT **_


	2. Chapter 2

bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir fic pero cualquier comentario,duda,sugerencias aganmelo saber otra cosa no soporto al huron pero es el unico disponible para este papel

**DISCLAMER: NI MSLN ASÍ COMO TAMPOCO LA CANCIÓN QUE HE UTILIZADO ME PERTENECE SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES **

_**PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA DE QUE TRATA LA HISTORIA PUEDEN VER EL VÍDEO DE AVENTURA LA BODA**_

**_Nanoha pov _**

**_-En este mismo instante me encuentro en el altar al lado de una persona que no amo esa persona _****_es yuuno scrya mi prometido una persona amable que fue mi amigo desde que tengo uso de razón sin embargo no lo amo pero lo acepte como mi futuro esposo ya que no quería lastimar .la persona que yo amo real mente es mi mejor amiga _FATE **** pero rompimos por varios problemas **

_**FATE POV **_

_**-Ahora mismo me dirijo ala iglesia de Mild-Childa para oponerme ala boda de nanoha con el maldito hurón **__**tengo mucha impotencia como es posible que nanoha se case con el si decía amarme**_

_**HAYATE POV **_

_**-espero que llegues pronto fate-susurro en vos baja **_

**_EN LA IGLESIA _**

(El padre)

Queridos Hermanos  
Continuemos con esta boda  
si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio  
que hable ahora, o calle para siempre

(Fate)  
yo me opongo

Quien te ama como yo cosita linda  
ay Dios  
si te casas te llevaras mi vida  
es como un fin de una novela  
nuestra historia la mas bella  
dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla

un momento padre no permita  
esto es absurdo es un error  
ponga pausa a esta boda  
ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo  
y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar y el público  
voy a contar la historia de un gran amor

hace un año que rompimos  
como locos nos quisimos  
los dos compartimos un corazón  
mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme

(y ven aca... y qué de este loco?)

(fate)  
shhh, no opine por favor  
hoy no renuncio a su abandono  
y vengo dispuesto a todo  
mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor  
un soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra  
no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella

Quién te ama como yo cosita linda  
ay Dios  
si te casas te llevarás mi vida  
es como un fin de una novela  
nuestra historia la mas bella  
dime que esta ceremonia, es una pesadilla

mi amor por Dios recapacita  
recordemos nuestras vidas  
cuando niños, aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito  
hicimo un pacto de palabra  
(un pacto de palabra)  
y yo te amo y tu me amas  
(yo te amo y tu me amas)  
y aunque venga el fin del mundo  
ni la muerte nos separa

y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana  
tu perrito me ladraba, y tu padre levantaba  
no contaban con la astucia nunca nunca me agarraban  
tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama  
como olvidar ese colegio  
donde estudie tu cuerpo  
en el baño, piso cuatro  
todos los días dos y cuarto  
no es lo mismo hacer el sexo, que te hagan el amor  
tu almohada fue testigos de las noches de pasión  
tu perdías el control  
y hasta te exito con mi voz  
tus días amargos remedié con una llamada  
mi amor no te abandoné  
mi viaje fue muy necesario  
y la carta que te envié no la recibiste, mira el daño

(fate )  
mi amor pero tu eres loca  
let me find out  
aventura  
no no no no

quién te ama como yo cosita linda

y ahora me dirijo al insufisiente de poca cosa  
y asi te atreves a comparate conmigo  
quién te da los títulos de una mujer ajena  
al César lo de César, dime quién maldita sea  
yo conozco sus defectos  
sus más íntimos secretos  
te daré de hombre a hombre un chanse para hablar  
qué pasa no dices nada  
nunca la harás feliz  
tu futura esposa llora, lágrimas por mí

(hablando)

por qué lloras?  
porqué sabes que digo la verdad  
ahh?  
la única verdad que tu conoces  
la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan  
se sientan a presenciar este teatro  
dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso  
si tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula  
levanta la cabeza, mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo  
yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar  
yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos  
de nuestra novela de nuestra historia  
a tu protagonista le pagas con este final  
a mí?  
no  
mi amor

_**POV NANOHA **_

_**veo como fate-chan se marcha de la iglesia asi que decido alcanzarla no puedo perder al amor de mi vida ahora mismo no me importa nada que sea ella**_

_**veo como va corriendo por la calle cuando de repente aparece un carro y la otropella la persona que arrollo a fete fue yuuno que por la furia de que hayan interrumpido la boda la quería matar no lo puedo creer rápidamente corro asía ella junto hayate-chan,lindy-san,sasuka-chan,arisa-chan el hermano mayor de fate y los guardianes de hayate chono y signium agarraron a yuuno golpeándolo mientras tanto shamal revisa a fate noto que llaman al equipo medico de la TSAB para trasladarla lo unico que quiero es que no muera por que si lo hace yo seré la culpable**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**bueno lo dejare así comentarios criticas sugerencias son bien resividas bueno me despido hasta el proximo capitulo otra cosa no me maten por aserle eso a fate-san juro que es mi personaje favorito TnT **_


End file.
